


The Little Mermaid

by Shinydiancie27



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/M, Little Mermaid Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinydiancie27/pseuds/Shinydiancie27
Summary: What happens when 2 people from different "worlds" meet?(This is not edited. I will edit it later and add more chapters once I finish my other story)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Little Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of me stressing over a test this week and next. I might write more after I finish my other fic (which may be updated late). This is inspired by Disney’s Little Mermaid. I own neither of that or Attack on Titan

Once upon a time, a long time ago, there was a powerful nation called Eldia. Eldia was an island nation located in the Atlantic Ocean. The closest nations are present-day Spain, Portugal, Ireland, and France. It was filled with luscious flora, unique animals and had advanced technology for the time. It also had good relations with neighboring countries. Overall, it was a prosperous nation in all aspects.

Eldia was a powerful nation, ruled by none other than Karl Fritz. He was a kind king that many Eldians loved. He was a very knowledgeable leader, and he even created a powerful army that could wipe out a nation. However, due to a mysterious meteor, Eldia sunk into the bottom of the ocean. 

No one knew what exactly happened to the island. The inhabitants suddenly disappeared after the disaster as if they never existed. There was no trace of the country left behind. Nowadays, Eldia only exists in children’s storybooks and urban legends. Some brave men did try to find the island itself to find any treasure. Those who left came back empty-handed or not at all. It is rumored that those men were lost at sea. Some claim the men disappeared from a storm. Others claim it could be mermaids, people who are half-human, half-fish. No one believed the mermaid idea. They thought it was a crazy assumption since no one has actually seen a mermaid. Some past sailors have told stories about it, but no one believed them either. Everyone believed the men who saw "mermaids" were too drunk and must have mistaken a random animal. Whatever the case may be, no one will ever know. 

* * *

_ Many Years Later _

“Legends say that Eldia does exist today, but they are hiding deep in the ocean. The inhabitants, now as mermaids, are currently waiting for someone from the land so they can live together in peace, Only the bravest soul of all souls can find the lost country.” The woman reading the story sets the story down on top of a nearby shelf. She was careful not to wake up her sleeping daughter. 

“Mermaid don’t exist.” The young boy states to his mom.

The young boy, Levi Ackerman, was the prince of Paradis (located in present-day France), heir to the throne, and the only son of Kuchel Ackerman. Levi was listening to his mother tell him a bedtime story with his sister, Mikasa. Levi was laying on his mother’s right side, while Mikasa slept on Kuchel’s left side. She was exhausted from the day’s activities and fell asleep a few minutes into her mother’s story. Levi was 8 years old, and Mikasa was 2 years old. 

Kuchel smiles at him. “And how do you know that, Levi?”

The boy scrunched his face, thinking really hard for his answer “Because my tutor told me!” he exclaims with stars in his eyes. Kuchel knows those eyes really well. It’s the eyes Levi uses when he confident he got the answer right. 

Kuchel lets out a quiet laugh and shifts Mikasa to sleep on her chest. The girl had shifted a bit after her brother’s exclamation. Kuchel holds Mikasa with one arm. “Yes, but have you actually  _ seen _ a mermaid?” 

Levi was silent before letting out a quiet no. Kuchel laughed at her son again and ruffled his hair with her free hand.

“Well, seeing is believing, so I can see why your tutor thinks that.” 

Levi looks at his mother with innocent eyes. “Do you believe in mermaids, Mama?” 

Kuchel smiles “Of course I do. You know, you’re grandfather once spotted one before as a young boy. He used to tell me about beautiful they were, and how colorful their tails were.” She looks out of a tall, bedroom window with a hopeful look in her eyes. 

“I want to see what my father saw in them too.” Kuchel looks out into the distance for a few seconds but stops after seeing her son staring at her. She steps away from Levi sets his storybook on a shelf near his bed, and picks up Mikasa to tuck her into bed. She balances her daughter on her left arm and goes back to Levi, who was tucked under his blanket waiting for his mother’s goodnight kiss. Kuchel uses her free arm to push Levi’s hair away from his forehead and kiss his forehead. 

“Goodnight, my sweet child. Let’s explore the seas one day so we see a mermaid one day. It will help you believe in them.” Kuchel pulls away to look at Levi.

Levi smiles “We can bring Mikasa and Uncle Kenny too!” he says with excitement. Kuchel smiles. Her brother was currently away to handle some international affairs for Paradis. He was the original heir to the throne, but he declined it, claiming that Kuchel was better suited for it instead. Kenny now acts as a diplomat and an unofficial bodyguard for his sister and her kids. 

Kuchel nods. “Of course, we can bring them too.”

Levi takes his right arm out from under his blanket and sticks his pinky out. “Pinky promise.” He asks, wanting his whole family to be by his side if he ever sees a mermaid in real life. 

Kuchel hooks her pinky with Levi’s and smiles “Pinky promise.”

Little did Levi know that the day was that his mother would not be standing by his side the moment he meets a mermaid.

  
  


* * *

_ Present-day _

The kingdom of Eldia was ruled by King Erwin. However, he is not a human. He is only half. You see, after the meteor hit Eldia, only a few people survived including the King's daughter, Ymir. Ymir became queen after her father died years after the fall of Eldia. The Fritz family took a toll after the country sank. They lost most resources, and their body changed thanks to the processes of natural selection evolution. As a result, they grew gills to breathe underwater, their voices changed, and their legs changed into big, colorful tails to help them swim. The only things they kept from Eldia were the top part of their body and the language. It was similar to their neighboring countries with some differences in dialect. The country has been in underwater isolation after all. 

King Erwin inherited the throne as a teenager after a pirate ship had killed both his parents years ago during a family outing on a nearby rock formation. Only he and his seven sisters survived.

Erwin’s sisters (in order) include Hange, the smart and experimental one, Nanaba, the calm one, Rico, the serious one, Lynne, the empathetic one, Ilse, the devoted one, Petra, the kind one, and Nifa, the adorable one. All of his sisters were talented singers. In fact, he and his siblings used to hold little shows for their parents until their parents. Erwin conducted the performances, and his sisters sang. The family did this for many years until the previous King and Queen passed away. It became a tradition for Erwin to hold a performance every 2 months in honor of the late king and queen.

Erwin loves his sisters and his country dearly. However, he worries about Hange the most. Hange always skips out on important dinners and rehearsals to focus on anything else. She was always a curious child, and no one could stop her. Surprisingly, she never missed a performance, and she was the star of the show! Erwin noticed how Hange was fascinated with everything outside Eldia. He worries that one day she would run into a human and suffer the same fate as their parents. Nevertheless, Erwin was determined to never let that happen again. 

If only he could find her for this month’s performance first. 

**Author's Note:**

> © do not copy
> 
> I hope you like this idea!
> 
> Technically Hange is not the "Little Mermaid" but who cares? It's a fanfic


End file.
